True Loves Mystery
by judemadison14
Summary: Another product of true love is needed. Glinda the Good and Dorothy Gale must go back to OZ to find the Wizard who can tell them who was born and grown up around magic who is a product of true love. Only they can help the gang. To open a magical cave to receive a magical weapon to defeat Pan. Things will be discovered about family. That could have been right in front of them.
1. OZ,Once Again

"OZ? You want us to go back to the land of OZ?" The question breaks the silence of the room. Regina, Emma, Snow, Charming, Henry, Neal and Hook stand around surrounding two woman who look as they are 21 years old. They stand around in the back of Mr Golds shop in the mid afternoon after returning to Storybrooke to find someone to help them against Pan. Search Paradise, the girl asking the question, her long brunette hair curled up resting on her shoulders. Her Carrin Terrier dog Toto at her feet. In the stories she's know as Dorothy Gale. "Yes, we need you to go back to find out if you're a product of true love..." Snow replies softly and calmly"Why do you need our help? You already have two products of true love. Our Saviour and Henry" says the other girl sweetly looking between Emma and Henry, with a smile. A sparkle in her bright blue eyes, her curled blonde shoulder length hair beautifully flows down beside her fair face, little blue bows clipped on the back of her hair.A blue jewelled necklace silver circle necklace hanging around her neck. In the land of OZ she's known as Glinda the Good. "Unfortunately Miss Swan, having grown up here, couldn't enter. We need another product of true love to enter the cave and retrieve the powerful weapon for us." Regina answers the blonde haired woman, with a slight satisfied look on her face that Emma couldn't do something, but it then turns into a slight worried face as she pulls Henry from over where he stands next to his father. "Well in that case. I'd love to help. I'll guide Search, or Dorothy...to the Emerald City and find the Wizard who can tell us if she is a product of true love or not" Glinda, or known in Storybrooke as Suzie Bulla, says happily with a bright smile spreading across her face. Everyone looks over at Search waiting for her answer when Regina decides to say something first." Why don't we just take her to the cave? And if she can enter great! She can get us the weapon to help is defeat she can't, well we'll know she's not a product of true love" Regina debates firmly "It doesn't work like that Regina!" Charming answers. " She needs to know she is a product of true love for it to work" Snow backs up her husband. "Search needs to be able to believe. Just like Emma did before the curse was broken" Henry adds softly looking up at his mother, Regina,as she sighs realising she can't argue anymore without wasting anymore time. "Why do you think I could even be able to help you?" Search asked curiously sitting down on a stool. "My father, Rumplestilskin, thinks you could be the one to help us. And no one ever crosses him unless they want to get killed..." Neal answers. Emma looks around the crowded room. " Speaking of Gold, where is he? Wasn't he here before? Where the hell is he?" she says angrily when he's no where to be found. "I'll go find him. We are bound to need his knowledge in this..." Neal says heading for the door. "I'll accompany you mate" Hook says following behind as they leave Emma adds " He is probably with Belle... After being away from her for so long" "Nevermind Gold!" Regina snaps before looking over at Search. "So will you go or not?!" Regina days getting frustrated for its taking so long. Henry steps forward slowly in front of Search."You want to find out who your parents are, more than anything. You tried once, but because of my mothers curse you were ripped away off the yellow brick road right before the Emerald City. It's your story, it was in my book. If you go, you can find out who your parents are, and it can help us against Pan." Henry says trying to fully convince her to go back to OZ. Search looks at the intelligent boy with a smile."Your right. Okay. I'll go back to OZ" she says with a smile of hope she will finally find out who her parents are. "Toto can come too right?" she asks hopefully as she picks up her beloved dog off the ground and into her arms stroking him. "Of course, of course. But hurry up, the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back. So we can see if you can help us against Pan or not." Regina says firmly before softly nudging Search over to the couch as Emma, Snow and Charming following behind. " Okay. So you must have already been in a sleeping curse before to go to OZ. It should become easier now. Don't worry about anything dear" Snow say comfortingly. Regina having made many sleeping curses before works the magic of Search and Dorothy. "As in every land, there will be evil and someone trying to stop you at any cost. The Wicked Witch of the West will find her way back too."

Suzie quickly warns Search before she nods off into a sleeping curse. Everyone watches as Dorothy's eyes shut closed in her sleeping curse. " Okay... Suzie..." Regina says standing up from beside the couch where Dorothy and Toto lie. Suzie laughs her face lighting up. "Oh I've got my own way of getting there. I'm a witch. OZ is like my home."Suzie says excitedly with a bright smile as she softly touches her bubble necklace with her hands. As the blue gems and jewels on the chain start to sparkle and glow, she makes a circle shape in front of her with her hands gracefully looking like a perfect ballerina. Then the bubbly witch disappears leaving only three little floating bubbles in her place. Regina, Emma, Snow, Charming and Henry left standing in the back of Golds shop. The only thing they could do is to wait for the girls to hopefully return with news that Search can help. " I believe in you two... We all do." Henry whispers looking at the brunette haired girl and her dog and then slowly out the window to the blue sky. Before turning and sharing a hug with his mother. Emma.

Suzie quickly warns Search before she nods off into a sleeping curse. Everyone watches as Dorothy's eyes shut closed in her sleeping curse. " Okay... Suzie..." Regina says standing up from beside the couch where Dorothy and Toto lie. Suzie laughs her face lighting up. "Oh I've got my own way of getting there. I'm a witch. OZ is like my home."Suzie says excitedly with a bright smile as she softly touches her bubble necklace with her hands. As the blue gems and jewels on the chain start to sparkle and glow, she makes a circle shape in front of her with her hands gracefully looking like a perfect ballerina. Then the bubbly witch disappears leaving only three little floating bubbles in her place. Regina, Emma, Snow, Charming and Henry left standing in the back of Golds shop. The only thing they could do is to wait for the girls to hopefully return with news that Search can help. " I believe in you two... We all do." Henry whispers looking at the brunette haired girl and her dog and then slowly out the window to the blue sky. Before turning and sharing a hug with his mother. Emma.


	2. The Beginning

My eyes flutter open as my beautiful bubble softly lands on the ground, then softly pops. As my blue eyes look around to my surroundings... No longer am I standing in the back of Mr Golds shop, but a small deserted village,with a beautiful field of flowers behind me... And in front of me, a tattered and teared up brick road, once the yellow brick road. I place my foot on the broken faded yellow bricks, seeing my white high heeled shoe and my white laced skirt flow in the winds of OZ, as I sigh. "Better dress for the occasion" As I gracefully wave my hand around and move my hand down on my clothes, I stand instead of my fashionable modern outfit, a beautiful blue bubbly dress appears. A beautiful big silver crown now sits on my curled blonde hair. In my hand my floor length wand appears. I smile brightly and laugh as I sway around holding my beautiful blue gown twirling around. " Wow... 28 years..." Suddenly a rustling sound, and barking. I see Toto run out of the field of flowers as I smile and walk over to him and kneel down and pat him. "Hello there boy. Where's Dorothy? Hmm?" I say stroking the soft fur, then he runs off into the field of flowers leading me straight to Dorothy who's lying in the middle of the field. As I crouch down beside her trying to keep my balance on my blue high heels on the soft grass. "Dorothy? Dear...? Search?" I softly nudge her and Toto licks her nose. "Come on dear. We have a job to do... Wouldn't want to disappoint Mayor Mills..." I say with a soft giggle. And Dorothy's eyes slowly flutter open and see sits up looking around. "OZ?" She says her eyes widening at the beautiful field of flowers and seeing the pale faded yellow brick road her eyes perk up. " Yep we're back in OZ" I say with a smile as I hold out my hand and help her stand up. Her eyes drawn to my clothing change. "Wow Suzie-" " Glinda" I cut her off. "We know each other more as Glinda and Dorothy rather than Suzie and Search. I thought that we should dress appropriately" I smile looking Dorothy up and down. Dorothy looks at her clothing then back up at me, and once more back at her. Suddenly her clothing from Storybrooke becomes a blue and white plaited dress and her black shoes appear like she was wearing the first time she was in OZ. Dorothy lets out a slight laugh looking down at her dress. As she looks up at me with a confused look on her face. "The ruby slippers. Where are they? I didn't have them in Storybrooke. What could have happened to them? You don't think the-" " I'm sure she hasn't got them. When I gave them to you I knew you were special. She couldn't have taken them off you. But they're just a pair of shoes Dorothy... We have to get to the Emerald City" I sigh looking over at the cracked yellow brick road, I hold out my hand to Dorothy and we slowly walk over to the broken yellow brick road. As we look out to the long yellow brick road. "You're going to come with me right...?" Dorothy says worriedly. "Of course, this isn't like last time. This is a mission" I say with a smile after calling it a mission. "Okay, good... Where's the start of the yellow brick road?" Dorothy says scurrying the ground for the beginning. "You want to start from the real beginning of the road?" I ask curiously raising an eyebrow. "Yes" Dorothy says with a smile not explaining why. I walk around trying to make myself useful to find the start. Suddenly I lose my balance on one of the bricks, "Ahhhh!" I squeal as I catch my balance just in time. But my crown falls off my head. "I'm okay." I say confidently standing up tall. As Dorothy comes up from behind me and places my silver crown back on my head. "Thank you" I say softly fixing the crown position on my head then I look down at the brick that almost tripped me over "There it is. The beginning of the yellow brick road" I squeal excitedly. At the brick in the middle of the village with the slightest bit of yellow that starts the spiral of the brick road. As Dorothy looks down and smiles. "Okay. Then let's go find the Emerald City" she says before placing her black shoe on the torn brick of the beginning of the yellow brick road. As a burst of red light shines out blinding us both for a few moments until it dies down and instead of Dorothy's black shoes on her feet, the ruby slippers now sit on the beginning of the torn yellow bricks. A huge smile appears on Dorothy's face as she turns to look at me, as surprised as her. " You didn't?-" I shake my head. " No... That wasn't me. The wizard must want to help you get to him" I say with a wink. "Well lets go and find him" she says happily putting out her arm, I link my arm with hers, my wand in my other hand as we slowly walk over the broken yellow bricks destroyed by the Evil Queens curse. Toto skipping ahead. As we are at the beginning of our journey towards the Emerald City...

* * *

I hope you are enjoying this fanfiction. PLEASE leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews on what you think and if you want more. Please do. Or you can tell me on Instagram as well. Just please leave your honest opnions:D


	3. A Way Back

Emma paces back and forth on the wooden floors of the back of Mr Golds shop. Snow and Charming sitting arm in arm. Snow's head softly leaning against Charmings shoulder, as they breathe silently on their shift watching over the young Search Paradise, deep into her sleeping curse. Regina stands with her arms folded, proped up against a wall, like a guard watching over the precious possesions. "Where are they?! It's almost been three whole days! You don't think anythings happened to the poor girls..." Emma says nervously before getting cut off my her tired and slightly stressed out mother. "Emma, clam down. I'm sure they're both fine. They'll be back soon" she says reassuringly looking over at her grown up blonde daughter. "How long does it take to walk down a yellow brick road to a gigantic sparkling city of gems?! I'm sure the 'Wicked Witch' isn't that hard to get around" Emma say sneaking a sly look over at Regina, who returns her look with a glare and a angry toned voice "Well if you had all listened to me we wouldn't have wasted three whole days! And we could have been back at the cave or even have the weapon right in our very hands to defeat Pan!" She stands tall,up off the wall. "Regina! It doesn't work like that. Weren't you listening. If she doesn't believe it won't work" Charming explains once again for the angry majesty. "Okay...Well if your plan is so great, how is she going to wake up? As far as we know shes just a young girl with no known family or a true love!" Regina temper starts to flare as she gets all up in there faces. The others hearts start beating faster realising the queen's right and that a big flaw has entered their plan. "Not so smart now...Now we may never get her back. And may never be able to open the cave!" Regina says angrily looking at the two idiots. "Wait!" Emma perks up hopefully. "Hasn't she been to OZ before. How did she get back? We could just repeat that couldn't we?" Everybody looks at her knowing she's now the one that wasn't listening. "Sure, I'll just re-enact a whole curse to take us to another world" Regian answers angrily. Emma returns her with a ' Okay,Okay. I get it face'. "Well how will we get her back. Isn't there someother way to wake her up?!" Charming askes trying to take the lead and stay clam, as he looks over at Regina waiting for an answer. "What?!" Regina snaps as her and Charmings eyes lock, "How am I supossed to know everything?!" Snow stands up quickly next to her husband, "You made the sleeping curse. You must know how-" "You really think I'd know?" "Who are we kidding? Of course Regina wouldn't know how to wake someone up from a sleeping curse" Emma realises, before Snow puts in her idea "This wizard, that Search and Suzie are going to find. He must know a way to get out of Oz. I've heard from Suzie that he's very knowledgeable" "We can't exactly reach the wizard from here can we?!" Regina states. Charming looks over to his wife, having a idea where she's leading up too, "Snow, you're not thinking of-" " I can. I can go to OZ and find the girls, and ask the wizard about a way back for Search, Suzie has must have her way back. But I can find a way for Search through the wizard. And I know you'll be here to wake me up" Snow takes hold of her husbands hand look deep into his eyes, hoping he'll agree to the idea, though her mind is always made up. Charming answers her, his voice deepened " Why don't I go? I can go instead of you Snow. I've been in a sleeping curse too-" "No, I'm the talker I'll be able to do it" Snow cuts in, with an smile spreading across her face when her husband nods as he holds her hands tightly. He turns his head to look at Regina. " Okay, Snow will go into the sleeping curse" Regina looks over at the princess holding her loving husbands hands. " What makes you so sure you'll be able to get the information we need from the wizard?" " We'll right now Regina! It's the only option we have! And I more likely to be able to get the information out of the wizard than some other people in this room." Snow replies firmly. Regina gives in, walking over to a table in the shop and begins making yet another sleeping curse. Snow, walks over to her husband and blonde daughter, re-assuring them that she'll be fine, and she be able to complete the job.

The blue liquid slowly mixes in the beaker, Snow lies down on another couch on the opposite side of the room than Search. Her eyes watching her step-mothers hand mix the once dreaded sleeping spell. Emma kneels at the head of the couch watching over her mother. "Give me a couple of hours. Then wake me up. Okay?" " I'll be here the entire time watching over you. I love you. We will always find each other" Charming grins sharing one last kiss before Regina walks over with the curse. "Okay, okay. You two. Stop wasting time with your blabbering" Regina says disgusted, Emma looks back again having felt awkward seeing her parents kissing right in front of her face. Snow eyes glance over at Emma, and then over at her supporting husband one last time before her eyes close shut.

Snow's eyes flutter open. The hard surface under her head causes her to sit up straight. Rubbing her head as the pain begins to fade. She stands up slowly looking around at her surroundings. "OZ?" Snow circles around seeing a village torn, and a broken faded yellow brick road. "Okay, so I just follow the yellow brick road? How hard could that be?" Snow says softly. As she starts to quickly stroll down this sea of broken bricks towards finding the girls or this mysterious wizard.

* * *

I hope you like it:) Please comment what you think and your ideas about it to help me with my writing. I have decided to add newer characters in in the next few chapters such as Tinkerbell she will be making an appearance in this fanfic. lease review it:)


	4. Wonderful? Wizard of Oz

Wonderful? Wizard of OZ

Glinda/Suzie P.O.V

Broken. The once beautiful Emerald ,City broken, torn, ripped to the seams. Seeing this pile of dust and rumble, almost brings a sense of sadness to me. What once was my home, gone. I shake it off, as I slowly make my way over bricks and cracked emeralds. Trying to find my way into the citys palace in my white high heels and pale pink gown. Snow and Dorothy carefully following my lead, observing their surroundings. Soon we make our way into what was once a beautiful foyer where all the guests to the city would inquire to be called a audience with the Wizard. We come to some magical green doors, still standing tall. They reach all the way to the top of the ceiling, meters above us all. "Wow..." Dorothy's mouth drops in awe at this magificent green glass door. Snow raises an eyebrow. "So the wizard should be in there?" "Yes, well this is where he used to be..." I reply soflty with a sigh. " I need to find out how to get Dorothy back, before Charming wakes me up... And you can get back yourself right?" Snow asks softly. "Yes of course I can. I'm a witch... And we'll ask him about that before anythinhg else." I say with a smile placing my hands soflty on the two door handles. "Ready you two?" I say with a wink. "Y-yes..." Dorothy says nervously looking over at me. "Don't worry dear, it will be okay." I try to re- assure her when Snow places her hand on Dorothy's shoulder "You'll finally get to find out who your parents are. And I'm sure they have a perfectly good explation why you aren't with them right now..." Snow quickly adds the last part in. We all smile as I dramatically turn the door handles and push the two big doors open. Revealing a long green hallway. Leading into the darkness...

"Where-where are we going?" Dorothy whispers almost sounding scared as we walk down this long green hallway. "Don't fret," I say smiling turning my head back to look at her "This just leads to the throne room. Where the Wizard hopefully is..." I say with hope holding my arm as my heels click on the green glass floors. "Well here we are. The throne room" I whisper softly. We walk around a corner into a beautiful round room. Green glass windows with emerald frames let the suns light shine through into the middle of the room. Where on a elevated platform is a throne. The Wizards thrown. A magestic green jeweled throne. With it's back to us. "Hello?! We are here to see the Wizard" Snow shouts firmly. Silence, except for the echo of Snow's voice. "Where is he?" Snow asks tilting her head at me. I open my mouth to answer but a deep voice speaks first. "In a rush to be somewhere? Snow White." The voice comes from the thrown. My head shoots over to the throne as I quickly curtsy keeping my head bowed. I move my eyes to Snow and Dorothy hinting for them to bow. Dorothy quickly does the same but Snow takes a step closer to the throne. "If you know my name, you must know why we are here?" " Oh yes. I'm the Wizard. I know everything. You want to know how to get your dear little Dorothy out of this sleeping curse. And you're lucky I'm in a sharing mood. Normally I don't do this for free..."

Snow's P.O.V

"Thank you. You're help is truly appreciated" I say with a slight smile after this Wizard explains what to do to wake poor Search up. "Hello, Glinda. Nice to be back in OZ? See what the Queen's curse did to the Emerald City?" The Wizard say from behind his throne. "Yes I noticed. And this isn't the true OZ." I reply folding my arms. "But it's still a replica. Not many lands can do that. And young Dorothy Gale, asked to find who your parents are to help fight against, Pan" " How do you know much about this fight against Pan, your Wizardness? Unless you were in Storybrooke...? Are you?" Suzie asks suspiciously. " I'm just here to tell you what you need to know, not what you want to know." Suzie sighs as she softly nudges Dorothy forwards towards the Wizards throne. "Dorothy...you want to know who your dear parents are. Well I can tell you that they are in Storybrooke right now" " Well that really narrows the search down doesn't it?!" Suzie says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. " Do you want my help or not dear-" I hear a reconizable voice come out from behind the throne. As the throne turns around revealing the wizard for a spilt second.

My eyes open in a flash. Charmings face right next to mine. His lips softly touching mine. "You found me" I joke with a smile. "Seriously should I make another sleeping curse because I really think we need it" I turn my head to see Regina crossing her arms as Charming and I share another kiss. Charming helps me sit up as he sits down on the couch beside me. "Always nice to see you too Regina" I say with a smug look on my face. Emma runs over to kneel beside the couch. " Are you alright?Are the two girls okay? Did the wizard tell you how to wake Search up?" Emma quickly throws all these questions at me. "Okay, I am yes they are both fine as far as I know. And yes he told me how. But there's something really important that you should all know about the Wizard" I say concerned remembering what I saw. "What is it?" Charming asks concerned. Everyone attention is on what I'm about to say "The Wizard. Is Gold..."

* * *

I hope everyone's enjoying. Not sure any ones reading it on here. But...yeah.


End file.
